


Universal

by Ciphernetics



Series: Gwenvid Week [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gwenvid Week, Last names by Forestwater as always!, Sappy fluffy shit, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: A discussion about the universe.





	Universal

**Author's Note:**

> My god this is some sappy shit.

“They make me feel weird. Small, I mean,” she murmurs. “Almost kinda… I don't know how to explain. It's like claustrophobic, but just because it's so _big_.”

David squeezes her hand, a silent encouragement, and Gwen sighs.

“I know that sounds weird. It's not just the stars, exactly. It’s the whole sky. When I was younger I used to be afraid to lie in the grass and look up, because I was terrified I'd just start falling upwards and never stop.”

She settles against his shoulder, picking at the grass at their feet, and David drops her hand to curl his arm around her waist.

“Well… just so that never happens, I'll make sure to hold onto you. Does that help?”

She huffs an amused breath, smiling in the darkness. “Sure.

She picks at the grass, building a tiny little haystack out of it while David draws gentle circles on her back. Her skin prickles warmly from the touch, a comfortable syrupy warmth that makes her eyelids feel heavy.

“I don't feel small,” he says, apropos of nothing but the silent summer night, and Gwen tilts her head to look up at him. He's still watching the sky, pinpricks of light reflecting in his eyes. There's a gentle kind of astonishment to his face, a childlike wonder she doesn't exactly share.

“I- I mean, I've heard that a lot. That looking at the stars can make you feel like a speck of dust in a big, giant universe. But I never…” he pauses. “Never really saw it like that. I've never put it into words before, so bear with me a moment!”

He flops back onto the grass with a content sigh, gently tugging at the back of her shirt in a silent plea for her to join him. She does, resting her head against his chest, his arm curled around her shoulders.

“Okay. I think I've got it.”

His other hand reaches up towards the sky, like he could pluck each little shining dot from the inky blackness and gather them in his palm.

“Looking at the stars makes me feel like a universe.”

“A universe?”

“Mm hm.” He brings his hand back, tangling his fingers in his bandana. “Sometimes, when it's night, especially if it's quiet, I get this feeling like there's so much inside me, more than I can even comprehend. Empty and full and like I could… swallow the world. Like I'm a whole universe of my own.”

Gwen draws herself up to lean on her elbows and looks at him.

David chuckles sheepishly. “That sounded really stupid, didn't it?”

She shakes her head.

“No, I can see it. You've got the stars here,” she taps just below each of his eyes, “and constellations here,” she draws lines between his freckles, connecting each one in meaningless shapes, “and a giant sun right here.” She presses her palm to his chest, right over his heart. “So yeah, I can see it. Universe boy.”

He smiles. “What about the rest of me?”

“Well, your stomach might be a black hole for trail mix.”

He laughs, loud and sudden in the way of someone caught off guard, and covers his mouth.

She grins. “I don't think I'm quite at your level, but I could see myself as some kind of… dwarf star. Or space debris or something.”

“Of course not! You're a universe too, Gwen!” David sits up, reaching forward to brush hair out of her face. He knows it annoys her. “Everyone is! But… especially you. I've known you for years and I feel like I'm always learning something new about you. I didn't know about the falling into the sky thing.”

“No one does. I knew it was stupid, even as a kid.”

“No it isn't! Stupid is being convinced your closet has a t-rex in it!”

She turns her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

“David… were you convinced there was a t-rex in your closet?”

“I couldn't sleep unless it was closed,” he admits, and she snickers, leaning her forehead against his.

“How would a t-rex even fit?”

“I thought, maybe, y’know, a tiny one?”

“Christ,” she says, grinning. “How did we end up at inaccurate prehistoric lizards? I thought we came out here to stargaze.”

David mirrors her smile, laughter lines at the corners of his eyes. His nose brushes hers as he presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I am.”

He keeps his gaze fixed on hers till she gets it.

“Oh, you fuckin’ sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late. None of my gwenvid week will be on time.


End file.
